


Прятки, сарай и старый шкаф

by Slowsbi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Romance, Russia, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Шкаф поддаётся не охотно, но всё же поддаётся. И вот уже спустя несколько секунд незамысловатых физических усилий, она медленно и осторожно лезет в кромешную темноту шкафа, тихо захлопывая за собой дверцу.И тут же натыкается на что-то мягкое и вместе с тем весьма плотное. Становится не по себе.





	Прятки, сарай и старый шкаф

Времени на какие-либо раздумья и трепыхания по огороду не осталось, поэтому она быстро проскальзывает в небольшой сарай, сразу же ощущая, как загоревшую кожу начинает обволакивать приятная прохлада. В нос ударяет запах сырых опилок и дерева, – вчера в первой половине дня был ливень, за которым они с удовольствием наблюдали из окна дома, попивая крепкий чёрный чай. 

Секунду Даша медлит, бегло осматриваясь, где бы лучше скрыться. В глаза бросается в первую очередь всякий хлам, типа сломанного велосипеда, кучи шлангов, тряпок, клеёнок и стопок других досок, явно ненужных, но оставленных «на всякий случай». Тут даже есть старый письменный стол, разломанный пополам. Первым порывом становится спрятаться под него, укрывшись клеёнкой или поставив перед собой несколько вёдер и ещё какого-нибудь хлама, но, как только она замечает в углу старый небольшой шкаф, сразу же меняет своё мнение.

Шкаф стоит спинкой ко входу и практически вплотную прилегает к стене двумя своими дверцами. К нему сложно подобраться: возле него навалена куча барахла и рухляди, ну и газонокосилка. Карина, к примеру, даже если переступит через всё это, вряд ли сможет забраться внутрь, да даже тоненький Дениска не протиснется.

«Ну-ка, посмотрим», — думает она, аккуратно переступая через мусор и газонокосилку. 

Девушка обхватывает своими руками один угол шкафа, а затем со всей силой налегает на него, толкая чуть в сторону от стены, чтобы можно было пролезть внутрь через какую-нибудь дверцу. Шкаф поддаётся не охотно, но всё же поддаётся. И вот уже спустя несколько секунд незамысловатых физических усилий, она медленно и осторожно лезет в кромешную темноту шкафа, тихо захлопывая за собой дверцу.

И тут же натыкается на что-то мягкое и вместе с тем весьма плотное. Становится не по себе.

Она поднимает руку и трогает это нечто, пытаясь на ощупь определить, чем это может быть, однако на ум ничего не приходит.

— Долго ты меня ещё лапать будешь? — звучит рядом и одновременно откуда-то снизу женский шёпот. 

— Маша? — задушено спрашивает она, мгновенно ощущая, как алеют щёки, потому что уже заранее знает ответ на свой вопрос. Её голос она легко узнает из тысяч других. 

— Блин, — шипит в ответ девушка, и теплое дыхание от её слов оседает на ключицах Даши, — не могла выбрать другое место? 

«Так, ладно, с этим ещё можно работать, никакой неловкости», — думает она. Раз Маша не поднимает больную - теперь - тему, то эти несколько минут они могут вполне себе вытерпеть общество друг друга. 

— Как ты протиснулась? — тихо спрашивает она, игнорируя чужой вопрос и пытаясь в темноте различить очертания фигуры девушки. — Мне пришлось отодвигать шкаф, чтобы забраться сюда.

Маша молчит несколько долгих секунд, и Даша уже успевает начать себя накручивать.

— Я ободрала спину и руки.

— Бедняжка, — шепчет она ей в ответ, а затем, повинуясь минутному порыву слегка склоняет голову вниз, чтобы поцеловать светлую макушку девушки, но в последний момент останавливается. Больше такие прикосновения с её стороны не будут восприниматься как дружеские или заботливые. Никогда. К этому пора привыкать.

Маша рядом с ней вся напрягается. Она прекрасно ощущает чужое прижатое к ней тело, чувствует чужое дыхание на своей коже и осязает чужое волнение. Здесь душно и немного жарко, так что свободная майка начинает неприятно липнуть к спине Даши и по позвоночнику скатывается раздражающая капля пота. 

— Слушай, — немного неуверенно шепчет Маша, и девушка обречённо вздыхает, прекрасно понимая, что за этим последует, — то, что ты вчера сказала…

Хочется соврать. Тихо рассмеяться, а затем заявить, что это была шутка, что ей не о чем волноваться, ведь ничего нет. Но Даше словно зашили рот, она не может вымолвить ни одного слова в своё оправдание. 

— Я не против этого, — внезапно оглушает её шёпотом Маша, — вернее, я очень даже за. Любовь, отношения, все дела. С тобой. Я тоже хочу этого. 

Она отчетливо видит в темноте чужое лицо. Маша смотрит куда-то в сторону, явно смущаясь своих собственных слов, этой невольной близости между ними, да и вообще ситуации в целом.

Даша молчаливо улыбается, недолго рассматривая её.

А затем легонько целует девушку в макушку.


End file.
